rsw41rpaltcannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naddar Goldlief
'''Naddar Goldeif '''is an Adept Water once speacilizing in Ice magic, but has recently move toward the specility of Ocean Caller. :: He is played by Benthomasnac and is his main character. Personality Naddar is friendly to most anyone other then to persons with intentions of evil and or dangerous activities. He is always willing to listen to someones problems (save a few execptions). He enjoys a spending time with his fellow mages, but also likes to spend time alone, preahps working on a small book, reading, or other activity. Naddar follows no faith however, he does sometimes pray to nature spirits of the ocean on occasion. Naddar has had very few love intersts in his life, and as of late, would not like any, particularity after his last realationship with Katia Rimilin, which was a hard time during his life. Naddar has very few friends at the tower, with Dawn lakewood and Glace Kori the only two at the moment. He had more in the past, however several of these have grown away, been pushed (intentionaly and unintentionaly) by naddar , or simply left. He has had several figures he has looked up to in the past, however many of these have disappeared, such as verlohk and Saleh. Abilities Realations Alexander Vyrell- See's as the back bone of the tower and teacher. Thinks he is kind of a softy at time. Lazarus Vyrell- Little interaction. See's as the cheery mechanic and tinkerer. Luna Vyrell- Little intereaction, considers a good mother, and teacher that cares for her familly. Roe- A friend and minor mentor of naddar, he holds roe in a high regard, however, is not beyond question his actions, esspecily his rash actions. Dawn Lakewood- See's as a budding friend. Enjoys going on adventures with and talking with her. Finds her a little odd at times. Clay Keiper- See's as his once close friend, and has little interaction as of late with him. Katia Rimlin- Naddars ex girlfriend, he considers her still somewhat of a friend and good person, however, has lately found her cold, distant, and somewhat ingnoring of his attemps to become friends agian. Glace Kori - Fellow Ice mage and enjoyable partner, likes to speak to glace about more serios subjects and things he sometime cant tell others. Koren: Views as a troubled lad which needs to be sat down and spoken with. Also finds him somewhat murderous in his intentions, but still hopes they can mend their currently bad realationship to what it was before glaces kidnapping. Tilly: See's as a interesting youngster with great potential. Enjoys the company of when not being tossed bombs. Tabitha: Has a slight distrust for tabitha after her trail and kidnapping of Glace, however is giving the benifit of the doubt for now and hopes that they can become friends. Aubere: Enjoys the company of, would enjoy becoming better freinds with the newcomer. Julius: Finds amusing at his thoughts of fire trumping water, and has a play game going on. Neo: Finds a little naive, clumsy, and eccenntric, however, holds hopes for him. History Originally from Falador, Naddar was the child of middle class parents, his father a mason and his mother a seamstress. At a fairly young age, right after his fathers death in an accident, he showed slight promise in magic. However, to the interviewers, there wasnt enough to qualify a scholarship. So life continued on. Some years later, he picked out an old magic book from a bookstore. He read it for hours, not quiet understanding all of it but enjoyed reading it. After learning of the purchase, his mother had him practice everyday. However, the more he practice, the more over confident he became. One day he tried to move a large amount of water from the moat near the house. At first he was able to move it with some diffuculty, but soon lost control. It smashed in the house, collapsing it. Knowing his mother had been inside, he had franticaly searched for hours. When he could not find her, he fled the scene, stealing some essentials for the trip. He traveled around for some years, staying with the Barbarian tribes for a while. After talking with a wizard passing through, he given the location of the tower, and made his journey there, where he has mostly remained since. Trivia * Naddar and Katia were once a couple, and were dating for a quiet a few months before naddar left several times, leading to katia feeling abadoned and thier eventual break up. *Naddar lived on the streets for a 5 years on varios streets of varios cities until he came to the tower, and has picked up several usaful tricks along the way. *Naddar left the tower several time during his studies during the tower, leaving weeks sometime. After his third and final departure, he left on a spirtual quest to regain part of himself. He traveled through ice mountain, training with a old ice shaman there. He also visited his long lost sister in Witchhaven. *Naddar is trained in both ice magic and water magic. After his teacher. Verlohk, disappered, he tended to use less and less ice magic. However, with the arrival of Glace, he began a new intrest in it. *During the time right after Saleh supposed death, naddar was in a state of greif and attempted to through himself off the roof of the tower. However, several mages were able to catch him as he was going over the side, knock him out, and talk sence into him.